Primal Instincts
by Stitch titan25
Summary: After an unusual fight, Raven becomes the one thing she never saw comeing. But when her powers start to fail, is Raven just a mere pawn in an even bigger problem? BBxRae
1. The Hunter

**Its me, Stitch! And I am very proud to introduce my newest Fanfic, Primal Instincts! I knew I wanted to start a new story before school started and with the end of my first fanfic, I decided to start it now. So I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen titans and never will.**

**Special thanks to Metal Overlord 2.0**

**Primal Instincts**

**Chapter 1: The Hunter**

"Hey Raven!" A certain green teen hovered in front of me, completely unaware that I was in an extremely bad mood. Why? He hasn't stopped talking for ten minutes.

I remember a quote someone once told me, if you ignore someone long enough they'll stop bothering you.

Well that person hasn't met Beastboy.

I closed my eyes to try and drown out the infernal sound of Beastboy trying to get my attention. If I had any sanity left I would just get up and walk away. But being in my position, the only way to shut him up is to find out what the crap he wants.

"What IS it Beastboy?" I growled, shaking from uncontrollable rage. He looked at me, ears flat against his head.

"Umm, I forgot, hehe." He rubbed the back of his head nervously. Growling, I tried to calm down. I closed my eyes and tried focusing on the book. A couple minutes passed and I opened my eyes. He was nowhere in sight. Sighing I continued my book.

It seemed like that no matter were I went in the tower, I always got interrupted somehow. Like this tower wasn't big enough that my teammates could actually find something to do. No matter what I would always be asked to do the same stuff, every single day of my life.

"Hey wanna go train today?"

"Friend Raven do you want to go to the "mall of shopping" with me?"

"Hey lets go and fix up the T-car!"

"You know you wanna beat Cyborg's butt in Gamestation."

If they would just learn to shut up and do their own thing. It's like they couldn't do anything without me. And to think they'd learn. Sighing, I finished up the chapter I was on and put the book down. Only to hear a small whining sound from behind me. I turned slowly to find Beastboy looking over my shoulder.

"C'mon Rae, I hate cliffhangers. Why did you stop?"

"Because a certain SOMEBODY was breathing on my neck." I growled back. But suddenly I realized that Beastboy was reading.

"Do you even know HOW to read?" I asked. He smiled a bit.

"Of coarse Rae. How do you think I read all my fan mail?" I rolled my eyes. Nothing in this tower could actually be taken seriously. Thankfully, a familiar red flashing light appeared, aided by a loud alarm. I quickly got up and walked over to the giant TV in the common room. Robin ran up next to me and typed into the main computer quickly.

"Who is it this time?" I asked. By this time the rest of the team stood around, waiting to hear who we were up against.

"Seems like a new villain, called," He strained his eyes, "The Hunter."

I rolled my eyes. Another mediocre villain just begging to get arrested. But not everybody shared my view of the situation. Beastboy looked worried.

"Dude! This guy might hunt me down like a poor deer! SAVE THE DEER!" He quickly turned into a deer and hid behind Cyborg. I shook my head.

"He's in the Jump City Zoo." Robin turned. "Titans, Go!"

The ride to the Jumpy City Zoo wasn't a pleasant one. Because Robin's R-cycle had been totaled in our last fight, Cyborg decided that we all take the T-Car. With everyone talking about the new villain, it was torture. The only thing I could do was pray that we could get their soon. Finally, we arrived and ran into the Zoo. I couldn't believe what I saw.

All the zoo animals were out of their exhibits and chained against their will. Many were bleeding heavily, and were being attacked by four exceedingly large carnivorous animals. I looked at each one; Gray wolf, Lion, Golden Eagle, and Salt Water Crocodile. From what I remember from Beastboy's lecturing, these were some of the most effective hunters in the animal kingdom. But what worried me most was their master.

The Hunter was about six feet tall and resembled something you'd normally see in a horror movie. He looked like an animal, in a sense. His blonde hair resembled a Lion's mane and fingers resembled a Hawk's claws. Reptilian like fangs sprouted from his upturned mouth as he spotted us and tipped his Australian brimmed hat to us. He was leaning on his musket, fully loaded. His yellow cat like eyes scanned my body, making me even more angry than normal. I looked at his outfit. Black slicker boots were fit roughly over his army pants. A cheetah pelt was covering his white shirt, splotches of red on it from his encounter with the zoo animals. I looked at Beastboy. He looked at The Hunter with pure hate in his eyes. The villain smiled, more gruesome fangs stuck out of his mouth at an impossible angle.

"Well, well if it isn't the Titans!" He laughed with his Australian accent.

"What do you want with these animals Hunter?" Robin asked in his usual if-you-don't-surrender-I'll-kill-you tone.

"Well, to hunt! These poor things don't have any future. Might as well get rid of them now."

Now I can tell that Beastboy was extremely angry. In a flash, he turned into a T Rex and growled into The Hunter's face, blowing his hat off. The Hunter laughed as his wolf like ears stood upright.

"Seems like you've got an animal friend too mate!" He turned to Robin. The four animals came and sat by his side. He pointed to each of them.

"Meet Fang, Simba, Raptor, and Scales." The animals snarled at Beastboy, but not leaving their place next to their master. On cue our own team had our powers to our disposal.

"Oh so were battling eh? Attack my pets!" With a roar, each animal ran towards a different titan. I was quickly tackled by his pet Gray Wolf, Fang. Before she got up, I quickly chanted my mantra and the wolf was face to face with black energy. With a yelp, she was tossed into a nearby fence. Snarling she ran towards me. With a leap, she snarled at me, ready to bite off my head. I quickly created a black sphere over my head and threw her off. She expertly jumped off the side of the wall I threw her into and ran towards me again. With expert aim, I threw a nearby bench towards her, getting her caught underneath it. I quickly looked up to see what else was happening. Beastboy was attacking Scales with all he got, but the slippery croc refused to stay still. Turning to Cyborg, he had Simba pinned to the ground, but was quickly overturned by the angry lion. I looked up to see Starfire flying in front of the quick Raptor. She threw star bolt after star bolt at the Hawk, but her slender bird body let her evade attacks at ease. I was tackled to the ground. Fang managed to crawl out of the bench and rammed her head at me full speed. I lay on back holding her jaws as she tried to bite my throat. Leaning back a bit, I managed to jump up, kicking her right in the stomach. I saw Robin battling it out with The Hunter. It looked like Robin wasn't the only one with excusive kung fu tactics. In a flash, Robin kicked him in the head and grabbed his discarded gun. Robin's eyes widened as The Hunter ran towards him, trying to grab the gun.

"Raven!" He shouted to me, "Throw it!" Nodding my head, I took the gun with my powers and threw it across the zoo into a polar bear exhibit. The Hunter looked surprised for a moment before turning to the fight between the two green animals.

"Scales!" He yelled to his croc, "Get my gun!" Scales looked sort of frightened but obeyed as he quickly crawled over to the exhibit. Sliding in between the broken iron poles and diving into the water; I saw Fang from the corner of my eye trying to sneak up on me. I grabbed hold of her with my powers and had her suspended five feet off the ground. Scales emerged from the water, gun in mouth. He quickly scuttled over to his master handing the gun to him with fear in his eyes. The Hunter loaded his rifle and held it in front of him.

"Don't' make me use this!" he yelled. I completely forgot about the angry wolf until she escaped my hold on her and jumped on my back. I turned around to see her snarling madly.

"Let's finish this." I slammed Fang into a wall and held her up against it. I picked her up and threw her across the battlefield and watch her land on the pavement with a sickening thud. Sighing, I leaned against the brick wall to try and catch my breath. I knew that I had won and didn't have to worry about the wolf anymore. But I was wrong. The last thing I saw was a red gray wolf flying towards me. She slammed me into the wall, knocking the breath out of me. I saw her eyes. They were full of hate as she jumped off my chest and let me fall to the ground. Before I could move, she turned me onto my back and ran to my right. Suddenly, she set her jaws down and bit into my throat. I screamed, pain flooding my senses. I felt her fangs close in on my throat, making breathing almost impossible. I struggled for breath. I knew that I was going to die, she was pretty close to my jugular vein and once she hit that I would die in an instant. Suddenly, I saw a blur of green fly over me, knocking the wolf off my body. I felt her jaws leave my flesh as I felt blood pour from the wounds. A certain green teen sat over me, picking up me head as he watched in horror.

"Don't worry Rae, you're gonna be okay." I faintly hear him say. His eyes were full of tears. Was he hurt? As I felt the pain dull a bit, I closed my eyes. Suddenly, a flash of pain overtook my whole body. I screamed loudly as I felt like I was being crushed alive. Once that pain dulled, I blacked out. The last thing I remembered was Beastboy holding me close.

**Hope you liked it so far! Please Reveiw**


	2. The Infirmary

**Hello again. I am back for the newest chapter of Primal Instincts. This chapter is short, I know. I wasn't trying to make it any longer than it came out. But I still hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own teen titans at all.**

**Primal Instincts**

**Chapter 2: The Infirmary**

I was slowly awoken by the small hushing noise of a continuous beeping. I was not sure were I was or what the noise was but it awakened me enough to hear the beeping noise clearer. It was the beeping of an EKG. I had to be in the infirmary. Having no memory of why I was their, I pondered the thought until something caught my attention.

As the EKG beeped in the background, I noticed that it was going faster than the normal human heart would. Was someone else with me? Or was something wrong?

I groaned a bit at the complications I was faced with. I was suddenly met with my teammates staring at me. Naturally, I didn't like this one bit.

"I think she's awake." I hear Robin say.

"How do you think she'll take it?" Cyborg asked. Take what, I thought to myself. Trying to speak, I groaned once more with a sharp pain to my throat.

"Friend Raven, are you alright?" I hear Starfire ask. I slowly opened my eyes to four worried teens. I then suddenly noticed that I was lying on my side. I turned to Robin, although he looked a slightly duller color than I remember.

"Raven, don't speak, your powers might have healed you but it is still sore." Robin said.

"Do you remember the fight at all?" Beastboy asked me, looking a bit worried. He picked up something from his back. It was the villain's hat. The fight struck my mind and realized that I almost got killed by a wolf. I looked at Beastboy.

"If it wasn't for Beastboy you probably wouldn't have survived." Cyborg added. Turning, I whispered a thank you to him. But it came out as a whimper. Confused, I glared at Robin. He chuckled lightly, knowing that I knew something was up. I demanded an answer and he stepped up lightly.

"By now we think you know something isn't right." I growled a bit.

"Well, Raven you won't believe this but….your sorta a wolf." I looked at him. He couldn't be serious. I was waiting for Beastboy to add a pun after that, but none came. Beastboy took a mirror from the counter and reflected my face.

"He isn't kidding." As I looked into the mirror, I was met with a furry wolf face. I jumped back surprised, alarming the team as a light bulb exploded.

"Well at least you still have your powers." Beastboy chuckled lightly, afraid that I would kill him. It took me awhile before I calmed down.

"Raven, can you make a metaphorical voice with your powers? You know, so you can talk to us." I thought about that for a minute. It seemed unnatural, but if I could suddenly stop time, it might work. I focused all my thoughts on a voice, until I hear my thoughts.

"Does it work?" The voice echoed, sounding just like mine. The team smiled, knowing that I could now communicate with my team. I smiled a bit, extremely tired. I yawned quietly, showing off my wolf fangs at my friends.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"About two days." Cyborg told me. "Because of the transformation your healing powers took longer to work." I nodded at the thought.

"Seems that it also made you pretty tired." Beastboy pointed out. I was exhausted, hoping to go back into my room for awhile.

"Your gonna have to stay overnight, for medical issues." Cyborg told me as I lay my head down. I closed my eyes and slept. It was going to be a long day.


	3. The New Body

**Hello again people! I am happy to introduce to you the newest chapter of Primal Instincts. Took me awile since I already started High school. And I am extremely grateful that I got the class I wanted, Computer Animation! But anyways here is the newest chapter. Hope you like it. **

**Primal Instincts**

**Chapter 3: The New Body**

As the sun found its way into the infirmary, it fell upon my sleeping figure, nature's way of telling me to wake up. Stirring a bit, I slowly raised my head and yawned, a rolling growl coming from my throat. I paused, fearing the sudden noise, but remembered that I was now a wolf. I sighed and sat upright on the bed. I turned to see that the EKG was off. Something caught my eye suddenly as I turned over to find a note attached to the bedside. Wondering if I could still read, I brought my head closer to the note.

Raven,

If you want you can leave.Cyborg says you're good to go.

Robin

Finally, I thought to myself. I hated being in the infirmary. I quickly stood up. It felt weird being on all fours, but I had to get used to it. Jumping off the bed, I walked over to the door. I stopped quickly as I saw a full length mirror standing alongside the counter. A note was tapped to the bottom as I squinted to make out the messy handwriting.

Raven

Just thought that you might wanna see yourself as a wolf.

Beastboy

I was impressed that he had left me a mirror. Not bothering to think of why, I looked at my reflection. What met me was a full grown gray wolf. The fur was a solid silver gray, shining when the light hit it at a certain angle. The fur was extremely thick around the neck and caused the head to stand out. The fur was thinner their, but thicker around the side of the muzzle. I looked at the ears. On the tip was a familiar shade of purple, and so was the inside. A red chakra in the middle of the forehead gleamed in the sunlight. As I looked into my reflection's eyes, I knew it was me. The same amethyst eyes that I had while I was human shone in the morning sun. All in all, I looked like a normal wolf. Except I was still wearing my clothes. Somehow, the clothes I was wearing also morphed to fit my new form. My leotard looked the same; the arms went down to my paws which fit between the "fingers". My cape hung down over my sitting figure, as my tail lay under it. I nodded to myself as I got up and walked away. But the thing that got my attention was my tail. The fur was very thick, and it glistened with every movement. As it was beautiful, it was also very large. I pondered that as I watched it slowly go back and forth behind me. With my powers, I put up my hood and walked out.

I knew that my senses were more accurate now. This is because of two reasons. One I remember Beastboy bragging about it and two, I smelt something really good. Without a second thought, I trotted over to the common room. Their I was met by the smell of meat, and the sound of two teens fighting. I walked over to the island and jumped up on one of the chairs.

"So, what exactly are we eating?" I asked. Cyborg and Beastboy turned.

"Oh hey Raven! " Cyborg said happily. "Seems you got the note."

"Yea, so what are we eating?" I asked impatiently. Cyborg looked at me sadly.

"Tofu." Beastboy smiled as he danced in the background. I sighed, staring at the uncooked meat Cyborg was shoving back into the fridge. I got up and walked over to the cupboard. I stared up at the drawer which held my tea and sighed. I used my powers to get the tea. As I put it on the stove, I felt Beastboy come up behind me.

"Hey Raven, because you're a wolf now, umm maybe I can help you with some things?"

"I have my powers Beastboy, if I need anything, I can still get it myself." With that, he smiled a bit and left me alone. I turned to the sound of the whistle of the stove. Normally it would be a small whine. As the sound reached my ears, I snarled, grinding my teeth at the loud noise. I quickly used my powers to turn it of and shut up the infernal racket. Ears pinned down, I growled softly before returning to my work. Noticing that I put my tea into a cup, I realized that theirs no way I could drink it. I pondered on what could substitute a glass before deciding on using a bowl. I watched as I slowly took a bowl from a lower drawer and placed it onto the counter. With a swift motion, I poured the tea from the glass into the bowl, making access to the hot liquid easier. I then placed the bowl onto the ground. I hovered over the bowl, desperately thinking of another way to enjoy my beverage. Sighing, I knew their was no other choice. Closing my eyes, I lowered my head into the bowl drank the tea.

I had soon decided to go back to my room. This wolf thing was getting on my nerves and the only thing I could think of was to meditate. Happy with my decision, I jumped up onto the bed and closed my eyes. Pausing, I opened one eyes curiously. If I couldn't get into a lotus position, then how was I supposed to meditate? I decide that the sitting position would be the best bet. Sitting down onto my bed, I used my metaphorical voice to chant. But nothing happened. Growling a bit, I quickly understood what was going on. With a sigh, I chanted, without my metaphorical voice. The growling noise that escaped my mouth seemed to do the trick as I slowly floated over my bed.

I'm never going to get used to being a wolf, I thought. I sighed again and escaped into my mind.

**Hope you liked it! Please reveiw.**


	4. The Problem

**Welcome bacl everyone. I apoligize for the long wait, I had a very rough time in school. I didn't know that they expect you to do THAT much homework in that amount of time! But anyways, I finally got around to the story, and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Primal Instincts**

**Chapter 4: The Problem**

This wolf thing had been bothering me a lot lately and after two days of being a wolf, I was starting to get used to it.

So I don't have any more thumbs, at least I still have my powers to help me out.

I sighed as I looked out of the tower. It was quite beautiful at six thirty in the morning. I usually didn't wake up this early, but after the incident, I couldn't help it.

I had to admit, there was only thing that took me by surprise. During random times of the day, weird things would happen to me. Like every time Cyborg ate meat, I couldn't help but want some. Beastboy told me that it was probably because wolves eat a lot more than humans do. But I feel like it has to do with something else. I continued to ponder this until Beastboy came up behind me.

"Hey Rae, how are you doing?" He had never stopped talking to me since the incident.

"I'm fine Beastboy." I turned, "Why are you up so early?" He sat down next to me.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Why not?"

"Nightmares."

I never really understood him, but at the moment, I felt that he was, worried. I didn't say anything but continued looking outside.

"It's really beautiful outside. Too bad I don't wake up this early every day."

"Why don't you?"

"I like my sleep."

I thought Beastboy wasn't going to leave seeing that I continually ignored him. But he left after that, which amazed me.

Yes, all my teammates had been acting strange to me since the incident. Robin, who usually continually asked me to train, left me alone. Starfire kept her distance and never mentioned clothes. Cyborg, who usually asked me to help him with the T-car, didn't really bother.

Beastboy was the one who surprised me the most. He didn't try to annoy me as much as he used to, but said hello, and left. This really puzzled me, but I brushed it off. Beastboy was probably still worried about my throat or something.

It did hurt. Even swallowing food still hurt a bit and my healing powers couldn't heal it any further. All I have to do is wait. Hopefully by then I wouldn't be a wolf anymore.

That was something else. Nobody knew how I had turned into a wolf, but the only clue we had was Fang, and her master hadn't been seen since the fight.

Suddenly, Cyborg came over to me.

"Hey, Raven, I think I know how you turned into a wolf."

"How?"

"I have an idea, but I'll need a blood sample from you to make sure."

I nodded. I didn't care what he did, as long as I could turn back into a human, I'd be happy. As we entered the infirmary, Cyborg took a needle from a drawer. He placed it on my right hind leg and took a blood sample from it. He put the still opened needle into a cylinder-like opening in his arm. Typing furiously, he finally found what he was looking for.

"Hey Rae, look at this." Curiously, I peered into the screen on his arm and was met with a really weird sight.

As I peered into the screen, I was met with what looked like average blood. White and red blood cells, but then their was some blue cells too. I looked at Cyborg.

"Please tell me you know what those are."

"And so when Fang bit her, her saliva went into Raven's bloodstream, causing her to morph into a wolf."

After he had told me what exactly happened, he decided to hold a meeting with the rest of the team. I was currently in the same device that Cyborg put Beastboy in when Slade put the probes in us. I was glad Cyborg was done, it was really uncomfortable.

"So, all we have to do if find the Fang?" Starfire asked.

"Then we can figure out how to turn Raven back." Robin said. Suddenly, the familiar red flashing came around the tower. I gritted my teeth; it was a lot louder than what I expected. Robin ran up to the screen.

"Dr. Light," He looked at me.

"Sure you wanna fight?"

"I still have my powers, don't I?"

"Alright, Titans go!"

**I know it isn't as long, but I ran out of ideas a while back. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Please reveiw.**


	5. The Light

**Well im back once again. Sorry for posting this so late. School is getting really tough and I don't have that much time to write new chapters every week. I have to admit this chapter was fun to write and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Primal Instincts**

**Chapter 5: The Light**

I was more than thrilled to learn that we would not be riding in the T-car. Personally, I would care less about Beastboy's lecture on the pros and cons of taming wild animals. I was more than content to fly there myself, happy that my new form could take flight pretty easily. And in my opinion, I think the poor thing needed a rest anyway. I don't remember the last time we set off on foot. I looked down and sighed. He was robbing a bank. What a surprise. I looked at Starfire as she flew towards the villain, while I landed behind a dumpster a few feet away.

Our team had already considered a fool proof plan to get Dr. Light arrested without losing so much time. The team will distract him while I sneak up behind him and scare the living crap out of him. The best idea we had ever come up with. I watched as Cyborg ran up to him and punched him in the chest. I saw him go flying, but not without throwing bombs at him first. He grinned as he took aim and fired at his suit, hitting the middle of it. But to his dismay, it reflected off. Beastboy found this to be a perfect opportunity to intervene, grabbing Cyborg as a pterodactyl. As the flew towards the villain, I had to jump back as the sonic blast was reflected only a mere feet away. I looked up to see Cyborg fire another round at the villain, but missed. Starfire suddenly came flying by, throwing an array of star bolts at him. In a flash, she had him pinned against a wall, as she blasted him with her eye beams. He crossed his arms, a protective shield between him. As Starfire was hit by her own attack, Dr. Light laughed.

"You can never beat the power of light!" As he continued his laughter, he never saw Robin run across, throwing explosives in front of him. He was blown away by the blast, ricocheting off the wall and right towards me. I sank under the ground and resurfaced myself only a few feet away. Dr. Light grasped his head in pain, but freaked out when he saw a green tiger after him. His eyes widened, and ran. Beastboy ran after him, trying to bite him. Suddenly, he turned around and threw more bombs at his face. Dr. Light laughed, a perfect time for me to attack. I slowly crawled behind him in a quiet fluid motion. I used my powers to tower over the man, fangs bared as I hissed over him. Black tentacles surrounded me and my fangs had already tripled in number and size. All four eyes blazing red, I waited for the surrender.

But we never got one.

"Do you think you can beat me with your new…..pet?" He laughed, turning to me with a grin.

"Raven in my opinion, you new look so doesn't suit you." He laughed in my face. I gritted my teeth together in anger. How DARE he make fun of me. I grabbed him with the tentacles spewing out of the bottom of my cloak, crushing him under its power. In rage I threw him across the street, watching land roughly on top of a car. Allowing myself to turn back to normal, I chanted and threw a truck at him. It exploded on contact. Smiling evilly, I walked towards him. Suddenly, he jumped up and threw a bomb disk at my feet. I flew back, hissing as I skid across the pavement. Suddenly, I felt something click in my head as I jumped up and rammed my head into his stomach. I jumped onto his chest and went for his throat, as he struggled to keep my jaws out of his flesh. In an attempt to throw me off him, he suddenly rolled over, crushing my tail. I yelped in pain as he quickly got up and lassoed me with an electrical rope. I growled in pain, my fur sticking out all over my body. I was then sent flying across the street.

As I landed, I felt a sharp pain tear through the left side of my chest. Great, I muttered to myself. I tried in vain to get up but he towered over me, laughing. A sword of light was held over his head, about to strike me.

"Pathetic." I hear him mutter as he brought the sword down. I braced for impact, but it never came. I slowly opened my eyes to find a green wolf standing protectively in front of me. Beastboy had tackled Dr. Light from behind and stood protectively in front of me, baring his fangs.

"Oh look, he's protecting his girlfriend." Dr. Light smiled. I bared my fangs. This guy really wants to die doesn't he? Beastboy lunged at the villain, snarling as he was thrown off. He reared up and jumped on his back, pushing him to the ground. Hissing, Beastboy pushed Dr. Light's face towards the pavement.

"Alright!", he choked. "I'll surrender!" By that time I had already gotten up and walked over to the struggling man. As he looked up, I snarled in his face, enjoying the fear in his eyes. I turned, finally getting the respect I needed.

As the rest of the titans led Dr. Light into the jail truck, I noticed Beastboy still in wolf form, snarling at the already frightened man.

"Come on Beastboy," I called to him yawning, "Lets go home."

**Please reveiw**


	6. The Chat

**I am really sorry about the wait. School is alot harder and the fact that one of my classes is having an ordeal with homework grading. I have also been very busy around the house so I didn't have enough time to sit down and type. Last, I completely ran out of ideas, so im happy on how it came out. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, so stop pesturing me about it!**

**Primal Instincts**

**Chapter 6: The Chat**

I paced back and forth nervously, growling to myself. What happened during that fight? I wasn't one who would lose it so quickly, but something didn't seem, right. For some odd reason, I attacked Dr. Light without even thinking about it. Now, to anybody, that wouldn't seem odd. But the strange thing was that I wasn't GOING to attack him; I was going to startle him instead.

When I felt that click in my head, I had this weird, out of body feeling. It was like my body moved on its own and I had no control. I sighed nervously; there was something else that had been bothering me too lately.

Why did Beast boy save me like that? Sure, if he was in danger I would intervene, but the wolf part of it was ebbing away at my sub-conscious. I sat down and sighed. Maybe all I needed was to meditate again.

Quietly, I closed my eyes and chanted, feeling my body slowly lift off the ground. Happily, I felt all of my worries and hate melt away until…..

I fell flat on my face. Hissing in pain, I got up and shook myself off. My snout was in a lot of pain, and when I saw the blood on the carpet, I realized that the fall must have broken it. But why did I fall in the first place? Using my healing powers, I slowly healed my wound. With a growl, I tried to meditate again, but this time I didn't levitate. Now this was annoying.

I turned sharply to see Beast boy to walk in. Perfect, I thought. But it seemed as if he didn't notice me, until I growled from the throbbing pain from my nose. I saw his ear twitch, pausing as he realized that I was still in the room.

"Oh hey Raven," he said, finishing his sandwich and walking over to me.

"Hello Beast boy." I murmured. I was not in the mood to talk to anyone and hope that he would just leave. He cocked his head like a puppy.

"Rae, is their something bothering you?"

"Not now Beast boy."

"You know I was just trying to help." On any other occasion I would have broke his neck right their; but having your powers fail on you so suddenly doesn't happen every day and I needed all the help I could get.

"Remember when I attacked Dr. Light?" he nodded, "Well when I attacked him, I couldn't control my body. It was if I had no control over it and it just reacted on its own." He paused, thinking.

"Maybe it's just your instincts finally kicking in."

"My…..instincts?"

"Yea, you know, instincts. The necessary drive for animals to act to a certain situation without thinking about it. It's a natural part of their sub-conscious."

"And you're certain because….."

"Remember I'm part animal myself. I've had my fair share of instinctive actions." I thought this over. Beastboy has had a lot more knowledge of animals than I do. Maybe he's right.

"Now that I think of it, it does make sense. Thanks Beastboy." His eyes lit up a bit.

"Uh, no problem Rae." He smiled.

"But that still doesn't explain why I fell."

"You fell? When?"

"Just now. I was stressed so I decided to meditate. But as soon as I started to calm down, I fell." He looked at me strangely.

"Well that's explains your snout." he pointed out the still sore and red nose.

"But I can't tell you much on that. Maybe you were just really tired from that trick you pulled on Dr. Light today."

"Maybe that's it, but I'll keep an eye on it." He smiled at me and picked up his sandwich. As he was about to take a bite, a sudden realization crossed over his face.

"Hey Rae, did you eat yet?" It was then I noticed that I was indeed hungry.

"No."

"Want me to get you something?"

"I can get it myself Beastboy. Just because I don't have opposable thumbs doesn't mean I'm crippled." His ears drooped a bit.

"But I guess you can for one day." He brightened up and ran into the kitchen.

"So, what do you want?" I eyed his sandwich. Realizing that he asked me a question, I went with what my stomach felt like.

"Do we have any meat?" I asked, almost excitedly. He froze; this wasn't a normal answer from me.

"Umm, ok Rae." Cautiously, he took some sandwich meat from the fridge and put three slices on some bread. Taking a plate he put it on and dropped it in front of me.

"Enjoy." I never realized that I could be so hungry in my life as I violently tore meat to shreds and swallowed it in record time. Once I ate it, I realized what I did. I quickly sat up and coughed lightly. Beastboy was indeed shocked, but I continued to stay in that position until he was done with his own food. As soon as he was done, I got up and walked towards the hall. I suddenly turned towards him.

"Hey Beastboy?"

"Yea?"

"Theirs probably going to be a lot of things that I won't understand, being a wolf and all. Can I trust you to help me with them?"

"Of coarse Rae, that's what friends are for right?"

As I left the room, it occurred to me that even though he called me "Rae" throughout our conversation I did not yell at him even once.

**Please reveiw**


End file.
